Dash
by Candi-Grl7901
Summary: When a mysterios villain hired by Slade to capture Starfire backfires, the villain soon finds him falling in love with the alien girl. Vise Versa for Starfire. Will her feelings still remain for Robin, or has the villain stole her heart? pleaser&r bbra sr


**Chapter 1: The New Enemy**

A mysterious villain stood in the middle of the street, a bag full of jewelery in his left ahnd and a gun in the other. He was wearing black cargo pants and a black leather jacket. He had the same mask as Robin's that revealed his hair and the bottom of his face. In fact he loked almost exactly like Robin. The only difference was his hair was blonde, not black.Suddenly a girl with bright red hair and bright emerald eyes appeared. The villain thought she was just a regular commoner.

"Get out of here you crazy girl! Can't you see what I have in my hand! on't you know this is no place for a commoner to be?!" The villain said.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes started to glow green and green orbs appeared in her hands. The theif took a step back and stard in disbelief. What was going on? "I am no commoner!" the girl screamed as she came charging torwards the man in the air. Now she could fly. The villain was too stunned too move and was hit by a starbolt thet sent him flying back into a brick wall. He quickly got back up and cocked his gun. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she was going to get! He started to fire shot at the girl but she dodged them by flying high into the sky. She threw a starbolt at him but he dodged it with amazing speed. The villain soon came to realize that he could not defeat her at a distance, he needed to do it up close. he had to get rid of her before anyone else or the cops showed. She was in the way of him getting out of here. Attaching his gun back to his belt, he motioned for her to come et him. Eyeing him suspiciously, she lowered to the ground. Starfire was always so pure and fair. She didn't think it would e fair to use starbolts against a weaponless person. Slowly, the starbolts dissapeared, but her eyes still glowed a vicious green. She walked over to him and soon became engaged into a vicious hand to hand combat. Starfire tried to punch him bit he dodged every move. It was as though he was moving at the speed of light! It was hard to see him becuase of his agility. Suddenly out of nowhere, a fist it her in the stomach. With incredible force, Starafire was sent flying back into the arms of Robin.

"Are you okay? Sorry we couldn't come earlier," Robin said, his eyes full of concern (even though no one could see it). Starfire rememberedwhat had happened.

Flaskback::

_It was 8:00 am as Starfire skipped down the stairs into the common room. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stood by the door._

_"You're finally awake! We've been waiting for an hour already!" Raven muttered._

_"What is going on dear friends?" Starfire asked._

_"We are going to the carnival today, Star. It's in another city a few miles from Jump City," Robin explained. _

_"I do not think I wil be joining you dear freinds," Starfire said. The titans stared at her. Robin looked dissapointed, Cyborg looked stunned, BB practically fainted, and Raven showed no emotion._

_ It's the best carnival ever! You can't stay! It's only once a year! You have to go! You..." BB would have continued talking for another hour of Cyborg had not stopped him by putting hes hand on BB's shoulder._

_" Are you sure about this Star?" Cyborg asked. _

_Starfire nodded. "in case anything happens in the city, I will still be here to help. i also have a as you would say, the ache of the heads," Starfire answered. Robin and BB looked uncertain, but Raven and Cyborg dragged them out the door. A few hours later, Robin appearred on the big screen. _

_"Star, there's been a jewelery theft downtown. It might take awhile to get back. See if you can stall him before we get there!" Robin said. The screen went black. Starfir flew out the door, ready to face the villain._

End Flashback::

"I am fine," Star said," I am very thanful you have come."

Suddenly the villain spoke. "Who are you people! I demand to know!"

Robin stood up and smiled, "We... are the TEEN TITANS!"


End file.
